roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yosi boie2/Don’t mind this
Element name: season Cost:1100 gems Type:body transformation Move 1: essence of summer description: user gives themself a quick buff using the life energy from summer effect/s:gives a +2 jump power buff a +5 speed buff and a +5 damage buff for 10 seconds Mana waste:200 Cooldown:15 seconds (once the buff ends)(gives off a pulse of light to signify it has ended) type: projectile Spell 2: autumn wind description: user unleashes a strong gust of wind that deals low to medium damage while inflicting a strong knockback. Mana waste: 350 cooldown:6 Type:multi projectile Spell3: spring blossom burst Description:literally just poison needles but better Type:close range spell Spell 4: winter blizzard Description:create a blizzard that both heavily slows the enemy and applies a white shader to their screen while also doing damage over time(10-12 damage per second for 4 seconds) Mana waste:300 Cooldown:8 Spell 5:autumn harvest Type:body transformation Use the life energy from the current season to get some nice abilities. Mana cost:350 Cooldown: 40 Lasts 12 seconds Effects:unlimited stamina, faster mana regen and health regen, speed increases to 30 Spell 6:solar ray Type:beam projectile Charge up heat from the sun to fire a ray that burns all that it touches Cooldown:5 Mana cost:280 Charge time:2 seconds total attack time:5 seconds of use Damage:50 per sec +burn damage and some blindness Type:ult Spell 7 :Kisetsu no kokkyō Description: user manipulates the border between seasons to combine them into one force of energy then unleashes a massive blast of seasonal energy dealing high damage and stuns enemies while extra projectiles shoot out at high speeds around the blast dealing low damage. Mana waste:1000 Cooldown:115 Damage:560 (main blast) 30(leaves) 40 (icicles) 10(water drops) trivia, the ult was originally going to be called seasonal life burst. Season also had a planned full set ability that made it so when the current season is one of the four the spells the correspond to that season with get slightly increased stats except for the ult. A not to good sketch of season medal Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelin Joke Element name: MEME Cost:(fusion cost)6000 + space + illusion Element description:this is not a serious element it's meant to cost a lot kek Attack one:pwnage Description:destroy dem n00bs with dis atacc Damage 800 Mana cost 500 Cool down 1 Atacc 2:airhorn spam User can now annoy the whole server Damage:possible ear damage Cooldown 0 Mana cost 10 Attack 3 reeeeeeeee Description:user throw sum doritos wii remotes keyboards and Mountain Dew in pure rage Damage 140-230 Attacc 4: mlg bomb The ult the does the job Damage:1000-1200 (and possible ear damage) Cooldown: 420 Mana usage: 1000 What it do: spams everyone’s screen with mlg memes while playing loud audio while dealing 500-600 damage for 8 seconds while freezing the enemy E Element name: LEGO#800 Cost:1000 gems Spell name: brick cage Type:field spell Quickly build a lego cage that traps and damages people inside Mana cost:300 Cooldown:5 Damage:310-430 Spell 2 name: LEGO plane Type: transport (duh) User creates a small LEGO airplane that will fly around until it runs out of fuel and crashes deals medium damage to anyone within the blast radius Mana cost:280 Cooldown:8 Damage:210 (if near) 400 (if direct) Spell 3 name: big boi Type: projectile User puts together a boulder made of LEGO that increases in size when being charged. When the boulder makes contact with a player or a wall it bursts outwards and leaves behind LEGO bricks that deal 10 damage to anyone (including the caster and party members) who steps on them. Full charge time: 3 seconds Mana cost:340 Cooldown:6 Damage: 300 (no charge) 350 (half charge/partial charge) 400 (full charge) Note, the bigger it gets the more lego you get Spell 4 name: lego missiles Type: multi projectile User assembles 5 auto homing missiles that are launched at the targeted enemy and deal medium damage for each missile and travel fast. Mana cost:350 Cooldown:8 Damage: 260 each Press y on a player to target them (will show a red target above them) Lock on only lasts for 10 seconds Cannot target party members NUKE BOI Type:ult User creates a scaled down version of a B-29 Superfortress to go into the air and drop a small nuclear bomb on the desired location while bombarding the surroundings with mgs. Mana cost: 1200 Cooldown:111 Damage: 1400 (nuke) 50 (for every mg bullet that hits) Nuke explosion covers a 100 stud radius Mg fire will cease after 4 seconds of being in the air Caster will be put high in the air to make avoiding the nuke a little easier “OOF this lego element looks somewhat op” yozern- dev of these elements Note, only one lego ult can be active at once. A Space 2.0 Cost 200 + space My “improved” version of space Asteroid Bring down 4 asteroids from space to fling at enemies dealing high damage at the cost of attack speed and charge time Mana cost:340 Cooldown: 7 Damage:200 per asteroid Black hole User creates a black hole that is both slow and has high damaging. It also pulls players towards it and absorbs projectiles growing larger as it does. Mana cost 500 Cooldown:15 Damage:800 (40 damage per second while near it) Warp User folds two points in space together to travel almost instantaneously over a large distance Mana cost:300 Damage: 10 Cooldown:5 Gravitational crush Type:contact spell User uses gravity to crush all nearby enemies dealing immense damage to them. Mana cost:470 Cooldown:10 Damage: 600 Range is same as temporal trap, appears to squish them quickly and shatter the ground. Supernova Type:ult User summons a dying star that collapses and explodes with the force of a supernova. This attack covers a vast area and kills anyone close to the blast radius. Mana cost:1200 Cooldown:110 Damage:1500 Range is 200 studs “Anyone inside that range will get a big oof”-yozern Lol Boundary (semi joke element) Reality + space + time 2.0 + 1111 gems (needs level 99+) Spell 1:train portal Type: projectile User creates a portal that launches out a fast train. Mana cost:333 Cooldown:8 Damage: 400 (always) Spell 2: boundary of life death Type:healing/support User creates a field all around them to both heal them self and allies while damaging others greatly. Cool down:15 Mana cost:400 Healing amount:100 per second Damage: 100 per second Lasts 6 seconds Spell three:boundary between near and far User creates a portal where they clicked then they could click a second time to place the second one. Anyone can walk through the portals and they can also warp projectiles to a different location. Right click to remove portals. Mana cost:150 Cooldown:4 No damage dev note, this may be the first transport spell that works for everything including projectiles and other players as far as I know. Boundary of reality and fiction (truth and lie) Type:AOE Makes a large area have a false effect that causes damage to appear strange, movement to appear strange and stats to appear strange. The only things real are the yellow numbers that indicate damage and the players themselves. Mana cost:450 Cooldown:20 Lasts 50 seconds Spell 4:ruins and rails Type:multi User summons a portal that rapidly shoots out pillars made up of rocks and metal a semi wide cone of spread and high speed. Cool down:5 Mana cost:300 Damage:50 per projectile Spell 5: freezing kick Type:Contact Literally kick someone to freeze them in place for 10 seconds Mana cost:340 cooldown:10 Damage:150 This has nothing to do with boundaries lel - yozern Spell 6:boundary of tangible and intangible (solid/non solid) Type body transformation User makes them self unable to both attack and take damage. They can also pass through some walls. Cooldown:40 Duration:15 seconds Mana cost:400 Spell 7: border of power Type projectile The user shoots out an invisible bolt that if the hit is successful will both decreases the targets defense and attack damage while increasing your own damage and speed. Cooldown:8 Mana cost:432 Damage:100 (always) Spell 8: return Type: shield/support A shielding spell that makes use of portals to reflect any attack (or teleport an incoming player) by sending the original attack back at the person but with 1.5x the strength. Cooldown:14 Mana cost:450 Can affect nearby party members if cast near them (gives them the shield but for a shorter time) Use time:6 Spell 9: remasucidarusakaswflsuyuwrekyoayahamoshsepautmimokaerkeretesu Type:ult Use every boundary at once to break the god damn 4th and rain down 2hu meme hell upon everyone Cooldown:200 Mana cost:1500 Stamina cost:500 Health cost:99 Damage: instant 2000 dmg Level cost:200+ Note: turn yo volume down Note 2:cooldown does not reset when you die Spell 10: reset Fully use the power of the boundary of existence to erase all players (including you) from life and reset everyone’s spell combinations Mana cost:1500 Level requirement: above lvl 200 Note:cannot be used for another 200 seconds when you respawn Trivia. This element took the longest to come up with and make due to reasons. This element has some references to a certain bullet hell game tho it isn’t to noticeable. (not including the 1st ult) this is yozern’s attempt at makeing a semi serious element that’s op but not to op (if u don’t count the 2 ults) Note:level cost means that you can only use the attacks if your at or above the level required. Reality Cost 2300 Shards of reality Type: multi User shatters a part of reality and forms multiple thin needle shaped objects and launches them at insane speed. which fracture upon impact dealing some more damage. Mana cost:270 Cooldown:4 Damage:60 per projectile 40 needles total Distortion Type AOE Distort reality within the surrounding area making it harder to transverse across. Mana cost:320 Cooldown:6 Damage:0 Dev Note, More of a spell that’s meant to confuse the enemy rather than attack Dev Note 2, the distortion causes terrain to be wave like, time seems to slow down or speed up and players can look double or multicolored. 60 stud range affects only the people within the area Random effect Type: transformation spell User makes themself have a random effect placed on them (user glows red) Mana cost:340 Cooldown:30 Lasts 10 seconds List of random effects +30 power +20 speed +5 jump power +40 jumpower Flight +50 defense Regeneration No mana cost Unlimited stamina No cooldown for other spells +5 power Less gravity Lesser Invincibility —————- Deletion field Type: shield spell Caster makes a invisible barrier that deletes all projectiles that enter it. Does decent damage to enemies. Mana cost:400 Cooldown:10 Lifetime: 4 Damage: does 100 damage then teleports them away Wipe Type: ult Snap away up to 5 people from reality. Cooldown:130 Mana cost:1200 Damage: instant but slow Usage: when activated you get 20 seconds to chose 5 people to wipe by left clicking, ( ppl in safe zone are safe unless they ran in it after being targeted)after 20 seconds is up the targets are wiped. Can be triggered early by pressing y. Dev notes for readers, Wipe only kills the targets it doesn’t literally delete their data. You can target party members but it will give you nothing. Looks like a fading effect. Note, the second spell is meant to be used for some trickery(duh) L Perception Cost:500 Canceled L Time 2.0 Cost:600 gems + time Early note:this is meant to be like an upgrade unlike space 2.0 spell 1:orb of reversal Type:”projectile” Fire a orb influenced by time that upon contact reverses the targets position back to where they were 5 seconds ago Cooldown: 6 Mana cost:250 Damage:360 Spell 2: slowed time Type: field spell Makes the area around you heavily influenced by time slowing down players and projectiles. Cooldown:14 Mana cost:310 Damage: 10 over time Lasts 8 seconds and follows you wherever you go Range:20 studs Spell 3:temporary loop Type:contact User traps someone in a time loop that restarts every 2 seconds Cooldown:30 Mana cost:375 Range:wide Loop life time:12 seconds Damage:25 every restart Spell 4:chronostasis Same move Cooldown:1 Mana use:150 Spell 5:knife throw Type: multi projectile users throws 5 (8 when charged)knifes that upon hitting a player stop time and spawn more knifes above the person that was hit resuming the flow of time when done. Cooldown:8 Mana cost:311 Damage:80 original knifes, 30 per each 10-20 knifes spawned upon a successful hit note,this move can be a instant kill attack if all knifes hit the same target and can do more if the target has low defense Spell 6:ZA WARUDO User stops time to easy attack other players for 9 seconds Cooldown:110 Mana cost:600 Damage: as much as you can inflict Effects makes everyone’s screen (excluding the caster’s) have a grayscale filter while giving the caster unlimited mana and no non ult cooldowns to use for attacks. All (other)players, projectiles and beams will be stuck in place until time resumes “The ult was gonna be not as powerful but whatever”- Yozern Divinity Fusion: angel + reality + 100 gems or angel + storm +500 gems Spell 1:smite Type:projectile Smites someone Cooldown:10 Mana cost:400 Damage:instantly does 500 damage Spell 2:solar wrath Type: AOE bring down part of the freakin SUN onto people Cooldown:20 Mana cost:380 Damage: the mini sun 800, explosion 600 Spell 3:immortality Type:body spell no plz Cooldown:60 Mana cost: 500 Use time:20 seconds Spell 4:divine help Type:support Heals all party members(including you) by half their total health and gives them a speed boost and damage boost. Cooldown:16 Mana cost:450 Health restored by half ex:a 1000 health person would be healed by 500 Spell 5:arrows of the heavens Type:multi Quickly summon tons of arrows from the sky that deal massive damage Cooldown:12 Mana cost:480 Damage:200 per arrow, 100 for every explosion Spell 6:judgment of the gods Type:ult User creates a large beam that instantly kills all enemy players while fully healing all friends and party members in range Cooldown:120 Mana cost:1000 “LOUD AND OP”-yozern Note,this element was created in one day so it will look lazy Magic#10 (name refers to the fact that this was already made by someone else :/ ) Cost:780 gems Spell 1:bullet barrage Type: isn’t it obvious Spam tons of multi colored bullets at your target Cooldown:4 Mana cost:240 Full Charge up time: 3 sec has a 45 degree cone of spread Spell 2: lasor beem Type:beam User charges up magical energy and unleashes a large beam that consumes mana to keep firing Cooldown:10 Mana cost: 100 (initial startup) 150 for every second held Damage:80 per sec Spell 3: explosion Type:close range Create a nearby explosion with varying size Cooldown:6 Mana cost: 310 Damage: 60(small) 140(medium) 200(big) 300 + recoil (LARGE) Knocks back other players, if the explosion is large it also knocks you back Spell 4: multi vine(the lazy attack) Type:grapple User send out multiple vines that grab and pull in multiple players at once or will latch on to a ledge or a ceiling allowing the user to descend or ascend from the ground/surface/pull towards the surface. cooldown:10 Mana cost: 320 Damage: 220 Spell 5: ETERNAL MEEK Type:ult user jumps in the air and sprays out tons of bullets desperately Cooldown:80 Mana cost:1000 Damage:50 for every bullet Plays the reeeeeeeeee sound when in use Makes your character spin rapidly (no first person plz) E Danmaku (bullet certain/bullet hell) Fusion Cost: magic + chaos +400 gems Spell 1:standard danmaku spam Like Magic’s first spell but fires more bullets with a wider cone of spread cooldown:2 Mana cost:250 Damage: 33 per bullet (there will be a lot) 60 degree cone of spread Spell 2: divine spirit, fantasy seal Reimu Hakurei’s trademark spell card, fire 6 orbs of spiritual energy to deal a great amount of damage to a target that it locks on to. Cooldown: 6 Mana cost:300 Damage: 600 Note, if no one is nearby the orbs go in the direction you’re facing Category:Blog posts